


Club Area 51

by rosetintmyworld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A sad excuse to dress Renjun in a pretty skirt and hair clips, Alien Enthusiast Renjun, Always a girl Renjun, Half baked idea honestly, Licking icing off of Jeno's biceps cause why not, No Smut, Not really a threesome, Threesome cupcakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin get caught making out at the Stop and Read bookshelf and happen upon the prettiest Alien Enthusiast they've ever seen.





	Club Area 51

“This way, come on,” Jaemin urged, tugging on Jeno’s belt loops. 

“I’m coming hold on,” Jeno said before letting Jaemin pull him into an empty stairwell. 

They were hidden well, between the staircase and a bookshelf that the school had installed for a short-lived  _ stop and read _ program. It failed because in what universe would any student have the time to stop in the middle of the hallway, peruse a bookshelf, and pick a book before booking it across campus to get to class?

None that’s what. 

Now the bookshelf was used to hide people who made out or to send out notes to meet when you couldn’t meet at the bookshelf. 

It was a part of the school that people rarely inhabited, and they’d never been caught before. 

Caught doing what exactly? Jeno wasn’t sure. 

He liked Jaemin, for sure, he liked Jaemin. 

Jaemin was funny, effortlessly funny. 

He was serious, but also really silly, and he’d get into these moods where the whole world seemed more exciting. 

It was refreshing and heartwarming. 

“I missed you,” Jaemin confessed because Jaemin was a massive flirt, he’d always been, it wasn’t anything that he could help. 

It came natural, and it never failed to make Jeno’s heart race. 

“You’re just being sappy, you saw me an hour ago,” He pointed out and Jaemin stepped closer to him. 

“An hour way too long,” He said and Jeno scrunched up his face. 

“Now you’re going too far,” Jeno said and Jaemin stepped closer still. 

“Only because you won’t go any farther,” He said and Jeno closed the space between them, grabbing Jaemin’s shirt and pushing him against the wall.

“I can go farther,” He said before pressing his lips against Jaemin’s. 

“How the fuck am I supposed to-” They heard a small voice say and they jumped apart before pushing out of their corner. 

A girl was standing on the bookshelf, a roll of scotch tape hanging out of her mouth, and a stack of colorful flyers stuck under her arm.

She was wearing a skirt, and Jeno could see right up her skirt to her black and green underwear. 

“Ha, panty shot,” Jeno said and she wobbled on the bookshelf before falling backward. 

Jeno reached forward, catching the girl. She landed in his arms with a heavy weight, almost knocking Jeno to ground if it weren’t for Jaemin catching his weight from behind. 

It wasn’t like was heavy for sure, but that she definitely just let her weight go as if she was throwing herself back onto them. 

She opened her eyes, looking up at him through small rounded eyes. Her hair was long and dark, pinned back with two clips on either side of her head. 

Each pin had a small alien head on it, to match her white shirt with a green alien on it. 

She was wearing a button-down jean skirt, and those weren’t things that he noticed a lot, fashion, or girls really, but she was really pretty. 

Not that he didn’t like girls, but that he never really looked at them, cause of his thing with Jaemin, who from the way he was leaning over his shoulder, was observing the girl as well. 

“Put me down!” She said, slapping his shoulder and Jeno placed her on the ground, watching as she stepped into her platform shoes. 

“Who climbs a bookshelf in just their socks?” Jeno asked and she stared, annoyed, at the stack of papers on top of the bookshelf. 

“Someone who didn’t want to break her ankle trying to climb in platform sneakers. I would have asked for help, but you two were too busy making out,” She pointed out and Jeno’s face blanched. 

“You- you can’t tell- you can’t tell anyone that we- we’re,” He said and she tilted her head. 

“What’s it to me that the captain of the basketball team and the Volunteer society president were making out at the  _ stop and read _ corner, desecrating the sanctity of education?” She asked and Jeno slapped his hand over her mouth. 

“You really can’t say anything to anyone!” He said and she glared up at him before peeling his fingers away. 

“Can you get that for me?” She asked, pointing to the papers and Jaemin grabbed it off of the top of the bookshelf. 

“Here,” He said, pausing for her name. 

“Renjun,” She said and he frowned. 

“What are these, Renjun?” He asked and she snatched them from him before shoving one into his hand. 

“These are flyers for my club, we have a pretty limited member list, and I wanted to recruit some more people,” She said and Jeno read the flyer. 

It had a cute picture of three UFO’s abducting cows in the desert. 

It was actually good. 

“Did you draw those? These are cool,” Jeno said and she nodded, hugging the flyers to her chest. 

“And your club, do you investigate alien abductions, or do you just draw pictures of aliens?” He asked and she rolled her eyes, snatching the flyer from his hands.

“You don’t have to pretend to be interested, I won’t tell anyone your secret, so you don’t have to make fun of me,” She said and Jeno snatched it back. 

“No, I think it looks cool. When are meetings? I want to join,” Jeno said and Jaemin cleared his throat. 

“Yeah, me, me too, I also want to join,” Jaemin said and she raised her eyebrows. 

“You \really want to join my club?” She asked and Jaemin nodded.

“Of course we do,” He said and she nodded.

“We meet on Wednesdays, uh right after school, so today, this afternoon, so yeah, just stop by or whatever,” She said and He nodded. 

“Are there cool people there?” Jeno asked and She nodded.

“Yeah, of course, the coolest,” She said and Jeno smiled at her.

“See you there then,” He said and she nodded before running off.

“Club Area 51,” Jaemin said and Jeno shrugged.

“Seems like it could be fun,” He said and Jaemin raised his eyebrow. 

“Fun indeed.” 

  
  


Jeno and Jaemin waited until the school cleared out and there were no stragglers before making their way to the meeting. 

During lunch, they had established that they both thought the girl was cute, but \in order to keep from coming on strong--- because if it were up to Jaemin, he would woo the girl before the final bell even rang--- they would keep from approaching the girl alone. 

They would spend some time with others involved in the club, get to know Renjun and if there was something there, they could see what could happen. 

It was a solid plan, really. 

Jeno and Jaemin arrived at the classroom. 

“Remember what I said, no coming on strong,” Jeno said and Jaemin leaned into his face. 

“If I’m too overwhelmed with lust, I’ll just lean over and kiss you,” He said cheesily and Jeno flicked his nose. 

“We met her four hours ago, and I’ve already become a proxy lover,” He said and Jaemin wrapped his arms around Jeno’s shoulders. 

“Kissing is the tamest thing I could think of, I could-” Jeno slapped his hand over Jaemin’s mouth. 

“Please don’t scare her away,” Jeno said and Jaemin gave him an easy smile. 

“I’m just kidding, don’t worry, everything will go fine,” He said and Jeno nodded before opening the door. 

“Sorry to interrupt…. The meeting,” Jeno said as he walked in to see Renjun sitting at a classroom by herself, drawing in her sketchpad. 

The room was decorated with banners and balloons with alien faces, but it was just her. 

“Where is everyone?” Jaemin asked. 

“This is it,” She said flatly and Jeno couldn’t help the scoff. 

“You said the club was full of cool people,” He said and Jaemin elbowed him in the stomach. 

Why did he think Jaemin was going to say something wrong when he was there to do it all by himself. 

“You’re looking at the coolest girl in school,” She said before pointing to the two of them. 

“Besides, you two are pretty cool, so like that’s three cool people in one club that isn’t sports affiliated,” She said and Jeno couldn’t hide the smirk. 

That was kind of a compliment. 

“Okay, now that you guys are here, we can start,” She said and Jeno nodded, going to grab a chair as she grabbed her backpack and put up her sketchbook. 

She headed out of the classroom. 

“Where are you going?” He asked and she furrowed her brows. 

“Home? Did you think we were going to stay here? We don’t even have a teacher sponsor,” She pointed out and Jeno frowned. 

“Then what are we supposed to go?”  
“To her house, duh Jeno,” Jaemin said with a sly smile.

“It’s really hard being the smart one out of us two, are your parents home?” He heard Jaemin ask as he left the room, his arm around her shoulder and he stood up quickly, following them out. 

They walked to her house and sure enough, her parents weren’t home.

“So what are we doing now?” Jeno asked as they took off their shoes at her door. 

“Isn’t it obvious, we’re making alien cupcakes,” 

“Yeah Jeno, we’re making cupcakes, don’t be so dumb,” Jaemin said as if he were in on something that Jeno wasn’t. 

She went into the laundry room, pulling out some aprons before starting to get things out of the cabinet. 

“Here, let me help,” Jeno said, reaching over her head to grab the cake mix box. 

He held her tiny waist in his hands and she looked back at him before taking the box out of her hands. 

“Here Jaemin, you look like you can make cupcakes,” She said, tossing the box to him and Jaemin smiled.

“I might need a little help,” He said and Jeno rolled his eyes at him. 

“Just read the box. I thought you were the smarter of the two?” Renjun asked and Jeno stuck his tongue out at Jaemin. 

“Wait, hey!” He said, realizing that she was insulting both of them. 

“Come on, you can help me roll out fondant, let’s put those strong arms to use,” She said, squeezing his bicep before putting the pink frilly apron on him. 

He untied the apron, taking off his jacket so that he was just in his sleeveless shirt before putting the apron back on and getting back to work. 

Renjun took the cupcakes out of the oven, putting them on the counter before turning to the two boys. 

“While we wait for that the cool, I think the three of us should make some frosting together,” She said and Jeno nodded awkwardly, trying to drop the thought that something was definitely amiss, because Jaemin and Renjun had been whispering to each other all afternoon, and he felt like he was about to get ambushed any second. 

Jaemin gave Renjun a conspiratorial wink and Renjun spread frosting over Jeno’s arm. 

“That’s a waste of icing,” Jaemin pouted and Renjun raised her eyebrow. 

“Then don’t waste it,” Renjun said and Jaemin leaned forward, licking the icing off of Jeno’s arm. 

“Hey! That’s gross!” Jeno complained and Jaemin spread some on his cheek. 

“No it’s not, taste,” Jaemin said before grabbing Jeno’s head and pressing it to his cheek. 

Jeno licked it off, his cheeks red. 

“It’s actually really good,” He said shyly and Renjun spread some across both of their lips. 

“Wait, I want to taste too,” She said before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to both of their lips. 

“What the heck?” Jeno said, his eyes wide and she rolled her eyes. 

“I’ve literally been pining after both of you for a year, how are you confused? Jaemin’s right, he is the smart one,” Renjun said and Jeno frowned. 

“So the club was a hoax the whole time?” He asked and she shook her head. 

“Fuck no, I still want to talk about aliens, but I just figured aliens cupcakes would be a cute icebreaker, and once we were together, if that’s the vibe I was picking up here, we could get down to more serious business,” She said and Jeno laughed.

“I’m all here to feel all of your vibrations- wait-” He said once he realized how weird that sounded. 

“Okay, maybe Jaemin is the smarter of the two of us,” He said and Jaemin dipped his finger back into the icing, eating a fingerful. 

“Okay, I’m down for the throuple thing. Now, what’s the more serious business?” He asked and Renjun grabbed their arms, leading them to the couch before pushing them down. 

She bent down over the table. 

“I’m definitely here for this serious business,” Jeno said and Jaemin smacked him in the side. 

“And you were saying I was gross,” He said before she popped up with a map of a military base.

“What are you two doing September 20th?” 


End file.
